mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 7-4 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 7-4 is a level from World 7 which appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. This is a level very reminiscent to 7-1, except instead of moving blocks, there are moving pipes. Overview The main feature in this level are the pipes that move up and down. Common enemies are Bullet Bills, and Piranha Plants. Banzai Bills also make an appearance here, as does the only Banzai Bill Cannon seen in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. There are also platforms that when the player hits a gray block and turns the Wii Remote left or right, the platforms will head to the direction that the Wii Remote is tilted. Walkthrough Time for a new kind of platform: the Tilt Rail Ledge. Hit the Grey ! Block between the ? Blocks to gain control of the platform in the middle of the screen, which should turn red. Tilting the Remote left and right makes it slide across the rail in the respective direction. Jump on to the platform and tilt the Remote right so that it takes you up to the Koopas, which you should jump past. Enter the green pipe leading into the sky. Use the rising pipes on the left to hit the ? Block for an Ice Flower. Grab it and then work your way right to a Bill Blaster next to a Piranha Plant. Jump on top of the Blaster and shoot the Piranha Plant with an ice ball, then jump to the next pipes. Another Bill Blaster ahead should shoot a Bullet Bill towards you, so bounce off it and land on the Blaster. Freeze the Piranha Plant to the right and then jump to it. Jump to the safe platform from here and hit the ? Block for an Ice Flower. Freeze the Piranha Plant on the next pipe and jump to it. There are three Bill Blasters ahead which will, in turn, shoot some Bullet Bills at you. Just further up is a Banzai Bill Blaster, so wait for one to shoot past and then get to the green pipe past the red ones. When another passes overhead, jump to the high red pipe and bounce off the next Banzai Bill fired to reach Star Coin #1. Drop back to the lower non-moving red pipe and enter it. Hit the Grey ! Block here and tilt yourself over to the right. Run over to the next Ledge and hit the Brick Blocks. The one on the right is a Coin Block, so get all the Coins from that and then stay on this Ledge as you tilt left. Hit the Brick Blocks here to release a 1-Up Mushroom. Let it slide across to the Ledge above you and then quickly tilt right so you transport it over to where you pop up. Once you get it, run right and hit the ? Blocks for an Ice Flower. Tilt left to bring a Ledge over to you. Wait for the pipe ahead to just start moving up so you can make it underneath. Jump to the next Ledge and tilt back right. Jump to the platform here and then on top of the wall to your left to find a treasure trove of Coins hiding off the screen. Get to the edge and then head back right to the Ledge. Tilt right and jump through the pipes. Tilt back left again to bring three Ledges closer to you. Jump to the top one, then jump to Star Coin #2 and drop to the Ledge below. Tilt right and ride the Ledge to some pipes. Get through the pipes and tilt left to bring a bridge of Ledges over to you. Jump across them and then use the last to reach the pipe. Jump across the pipes and bounce off the Koopas and the Paratroopa to the Red Ring. Grab it from the high green pipe on its left. Jump past the next few pipes and grab the first four Red Coins as you go. Then jump through the last four and bounce off the Koopa's head. Run across this platform after getting your prize and take out the Piranha Plant. Hit the ? Blocks and then jump to the red pipes. Use the Koopa's shell here to take out the Paratroopa, then bounce off a Bullet Bill to the next pipes, followed by the Bill Blaster. Jump across the next few pipes while bouncing from Koopas and Bills until you reach a red pipe. Time a Bullet Bill so that you can bounce off it after it has passed the red pipe so that you can reach the green pipe further along. Run left and jump the gap. Do not panic. Bounce your way up the eight Bullet Bills that are fired to reach Star Coin #3. Stay near the nose of the Bill or you'll take damage from the next one up. Wait for the Blasters to fire again, then jump down and run back across to the red pipe up above. You may have to bounce off a Bill to reach it. Then enter it. Use the fast blue pipe ahead to get as high as you can on the Finish Flag. Enemies * Koopa Troopas * Koopa Paratroopas * Piranha Plants * Bullet Bills * Bill Blasters * Banzai Bills * Banzai Bill Cannons Star Coins * Star Coin 1: The first Star Coin is floating to the top-left of the Banzai Bill Cannon directly after the Pipe that leads to the next area. Mario and co. must get on the moving Red Pipe to the right of the exit one, avoid any Banzai Bills, and jump to the Star Coin while the Pipe is at its highest point. * Star Coin 2: The second Star Coin is right under the top of three command platforms arranged in a column. Mario and co. has to get on the top one, tilt it to the left, and jump through the star coin to the bottom one. * Star Coin 3: At the end of the level, instead of taking the Red Pipe, Mario and co. must use the Bullet Bills to get into the Green Pipe further to the right. Once there, Mario and co. must go left and again use Bullet Bills to reach the third Star Coin on top of the tallest Bill Blaster.